Who lives, who dies, who tells your story
by LittleHorsie
Summary: AU: in which the blame isn't pushed on Apollo. It wasn't anyone's fault, really, that the Giants decided to rise and cause a war; and the gods weren't stupid, they knew as much and they knew it to be true. But someone simply had to take the blame, to take the fall, to be sacrificed in order for peace to reign once more. And blame could be given even where credit was due.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It was a crazy idea, but it _was_ _an_ idea...so she went with it.

She was right by the giant's foot, having a hard time keeping herself on her own two feet, balancing on the metal debris dangling and swaying with her added weight. She vaguely heard the concerned voice call out to her and gave a distracted reply. Her heart was hammering in her chest, her breathing hitched, tears threatening to gather and obscure her vision. But it was her fault, so she had to right it. Get the others out of the damned junkyard. She _would_ right it. Another, more snarky voice quipped from behind her, but she paid it no mind. Just one opening was all she needed. The giant foot loomed over her, coming down while panicked, shrill music floated in the air. She was surrounded by darkness. Then sparks. Loose wires and metal panels. She climbed through the maintenance trap, through the heat, as far up as she could. Hot oil and confusing circuitry. Thalos' head was a huge control room. Her heart plummeted. What could _she_ do to stop it?

But then again, she _had_ spent decades playing in an arcade, how hard could smash-the-keyboard be?

It worked; and Bianca gave a scream of joy, committing certain commands to memory and making the giant hit itself in its face, realizing too late that that very fist would be colliding with her. She lost her balance in the impact but quickly recovered; making Thalos hit itself again, in a less sensitive area _for her_ at least _._ What she didn't see were the wires the giant tangled itself in. Lightning dangerously made its way up the metal automaton. The room was getting hotter, the controls unresponsive. A small jolt went through her. She looked through Thalos' eyes at her fellow questers and prayed for their safety. She lost her footing when the giant started dismembering, the heat ever-growing, electricity travelling through the air, singeing her hair, her eyes, prickling her skin. Alarm bells rang. Out of her control, the giant surged forward. _Mio caro, I'm sorry…_ And Bianca knew no more.

She found herself in front of _the Dead or Alive Studios_ with no memory of how she got there (save for a furtive smile, a pair of winged sneakers and the faint hiss of two serpentine voices). Taking a deep, unneeded breath, Bianca stepped into the waiting room, looking pitifully at the crammed chattering spirits-all awaiting their descent into the afterlife. She walked to the front desk, waiting for the fancy-dressed person to address her.

"What do ya want ki-" he stopped as his eyes landed on her small frame. Charon leaned forward to study her, his magazine long forgotten, his expression softened.

"Oh, you poor thing." He couldn't help but watch the confused newly-dead with pity. After all the effort his lord Hades had put into their safety, his eldest would meet him much too early. Even though Charon complained all the time-and rightfully so, after thousands of years of service, he did deserve a pay rise- he was unwaveringly loyal to the master of the dead; he had stood by his side longer than most everyone and it pained him to see such potential wasted on the cruelty of the demigod world. He swiftly rose and headed toward the elevator, gently steering Bianca along.

"I'll grant you a quick passing, free of charge." He smiled slightly down at her, but she didn't seem to notice, lost in her examination of the dull shades lounging in the studio. He studied their impassive faces and heaved a sigh. So many souls reaped from their bodies and only one to do the job of bringing them to their trial. A young boy's spirit darted between him and Bianca, laughing silently, chasing his seemingly twin sister. And to think so many of them would never find their eternal peace. He shook his head sadly as they reached the elevator doors just as they dinged open, eager dead piling in the metal box.

"Oh no, no, no…" he ushered them back outside. Some of them waved their coins in his face, frantic and indignant, chattering in their unusual form of speech, startling Bianca. "This time I'm ferrying a special soul." He spared another glance at the outraged souls before the doors closed, leaving the DOA studios just out of reach.

Bianca was overwhelmed with confusion and curiosity. She stared disbelievingly as the elevator's edges started blurring and morphing until they became a rowboat floating down the murky black waters of a river. She looked at Charon in surprise only to do a double-take. His expensive suit was gone, replaced by a billowing cloak of shadows, the rim of which swished and overlapped with his movement. She focused her attention on the area of the river illuminated by the bow's lantern. The black water winded hypnotically around the boat, swirling and sloshing in an entrancing dance. It was magnificent.

Or it would have been, had its luscious black waters not been as polluted as they were. She could spot a pair of unworn baby shoes, a university diploma crumbling away and even a promise ring; all of the dreams the dead could no longer fulfil, all of the goals they would never achieve. And Bianca turned away, knowing hers would soon be polluting the waters of the very river she was eerily floating on. She couldn't help the lone tear trailing down her face. ' _Oh Nico, how could I have failed you this way?'_ She'd made a promise to him, to herself; that they'd always be together. And now she'd broken it; she'd left him alone…for good.

A cool breeze washed over the boat and all motion ceased. Surprised, she looked up to find an unfamiliar presence sitting opposite to her, staring intently into her watery brown eyes.

"All you ever did was for him." He gently reminded her. "There's no point in blaming yourself for something you couldn't control."

She ignored the fact that a stranger had somehow known just what she was thinking -and also magically appeared and stopped time, but you know, priorities- too caught up in her desperation.

"No!" she raised his voice. "I was foolish, I was ignorant, I was selfish!" she berated herself. "I thought Nico was a burden for me, I wanted to live my own life, think for myself and be free" she scoffed "not having to worry for him or put him before my own needs." She continued in a mocking tone then deflated. "How could I have been so stupid!" she rambled, shouting, bringing her knees to her chest, rocking back and forth as she shook with sobs. "I only thought of myself, and that's got me...it's got me killed. I should have never left you by yourself, Nico. I was stupid. So, so stupid… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" she was shaking and the other teenager tried to put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She flinched away.

"I had a choice…I had a choice…I HAD A CHOICE! And I left him for a bunch of barbaric girls; I left the only person who's ever cared for me to his own devices for a promise of an adventurous life. So I could have controlled it." She looked up sharply into the obsidian eyes of the stranger. "But I didn't."

Chaos saw that as the perfect moment to intervene.

"Well, I can change that." She stared at him, unimpressed, and replied in a flat voice.

"You do realize that I'm dead, don't you? There isn't much you can change." He stared fixedly at her.

"Isn't there?" She looked the teen up and down and stared right back at him. "It wouldn't be the first time I smuggled the dead out of the Underworld." He smirked and Bianca sighed, defeated, a flicker of hope blooming in her chest.

 **Hello everyone, I finally gathered the courage to try and write something after years of attentive reading XD. Be aware though that I'm barely just starting out and I'm still figuring how I want my characters to sound like, why and toward what I'm pushing them. A lot of figuring out going on. I hope you like it :) (though you won't be seeing much of Bianca for quite some time)**

 **Any input is greatly appreciated (first story, I want to learn, so don't be afraid to speak up)**

 **Goodbye everyone, type you later! :)**


	2. Chapter 1: Where's your trial?

**Chapter one: Where's your trial? Where's your proof?**

"A Traitor?!" she screamed, enraged. Her desperate shriek startled the whole throne room into a tense silence. "Have you, perhaps…" she started calmly, " _LOST YOUR MINDS_?" Only some of the gods had the dignity to look even mildly ashamed; and that fueled her rage. She was just about ready to tear Olympus down, brick by brick; the very same Olympus _she_ had redesigned, the very same Olympus that was her pride and joy.

" _Annabeth_ …" she stopped, her accusing index finger half-raised, and looked to the source of the resigned whisper to see her boyfriend, her wonderful boyfriend, shake his head forlornly. Percy gave her a tiny smile, _I'll be fine_ , but even with the corners of his mouth raised, he remained an expression of misery. Akhlys flashed in the back of her mind and she clenched her teeth, even more riled up. It wasn't like she didn't know the gods were a lost cause really, because when had they ever listened to reason? But she was desperate for a solution, yearning for it to be just a dream, because after all they'd been through, they deserved at least a little peace before being thrown into the midst of action again. Though such is the way of the fates, they could never catch a break. She let her hand fall, a sullen expression on her face.

"But…" she started brokenly, her voice barely above a whisper. "He…He would never, _could_ never…" for once, words failed her. She felt like she was in the presence of Mimas again, her mind clotted and her thoughts jumbled like someone had tied her neurons in a knot.

"Daughter" her mother's steely voice echoed around the council chambers "your _feelings_ for him have clouded your judgment." And it was that cold, distant tone that finally sorted through the mess in her mind.

"No mother" she spoke up, her voice clear and heard by all. "It is you Olympians that have your judgment clouded. Can't you tell innocent from guilty anymore?" she rounded on Zeus. "Aren't you the supposed god of justice? Or do you go by the premise that all animals are equal, but some are more equal than others?" she finished on a mocking tone and, slightly out of breath, faced the stunned faces of the council whose mouths were agape with shock. _Will they ever be ready to face the truth?_ she thought, bitterly.

She risked a glance at Percy, and he smiled gratefully, reassuringly at her, his eyes brimming with tears. It was probably dawning on him that there was little to no hope left for his case and it tore Annabeth apart to know that she could do nothing to stop it, because for once, the daughter of Athena didn't have a plan. And the son of Poseidon was silent, resigned even.

 _When you need it most, wisdom shall fail you._ The whisper sent a rain of phantom pains down her back and she couldn't help but shudder. She felt Percy's gaze on her and she steadied her breathing, giving him a small, weak smile. He smiled back and nodded at her as if to let her know that yes, whatever happened, he'd be fine, and that one thought simply broke her heart. She mouthed a heartfelt _I love you_ and he answered back, with just as much passion.

"You are so caught up in yourself, so stuck-up, so selfish, and so overbearingly arrogant that you don't even _bother_ to see how much that damages everything around you. You're just looking to pin the blame on someone, only to get yourself out of this mess with your hands clean. And maybe this time, you inflict your wrath on Percy- fear can do that to a person- but what about next time? What will the next unfortunate creature be? How many innocents will have to suffer for your deeds?" and her words caused uproar, as truth often did.

"We do know it's hard for you to accept it," Demeter started, somehow sounding resigned herself "but he betrayed our trust. You can't possibly hope to keep this up forever." Before the goddess of the harvest could even finish, Annabeth burst out laughing, a laugh that left the attendants shuddering. It was the bitter sound of a broken soul, a sound that bordered on hysterical.

"It's not Percy that I can't believe right now. It's you!" she crossed to the middle of the room, standing in front of Percy and facing the king of the gods. "I know what he is capable of! It's your cruelty and instinct of self-preservation that knows no bounds!" she eyed every single god in turn. "And while I've seen him do crazy, reckless things in his life, I know he could never fake such sentiments he carries for us and whatever wrong he'd done was for others and others alone." Behind her, she could feel Percy shuffling awkwardly, almost squirming under the intense gazes of their present company. "You, on the other hand, are only looking to uphold the untouched, all-mighty image you've built for yourselves! But you can't always get away with your treachery! You can't hold this over Percy; can't you see he's dealing with survivor's guilt even without your accusation? _Where's your fair trial? Where is your proof?"_ The echo of the room gave her voice a booming quality that she quite appreciated at times like this. "His fatal flaw is loyalty, for heaven's sake!"She finished, panting and turned to Percy to see his encouraging, albeit shy smile and to feel his love and trust and pride all directed at her. She beamed back and was about to hug him when her mother rose from her throne, looking all like the warrior goddess she was.

" _ **That is enough!**_ " she yelled and brandished her spear. "I will not allow such disrespect coming from my own daughter!" and with those words spoken, she released a beam of light that struck Annabeth right on and made her loose her footing. She had just enough time to catch one last glimpse of Percy's worried face before she fell into his arms, a sure victim of the darkness that crept at the edges of her vision.

 **Well, as always, I would very much love to hear your thoughts so don't forget to share whatever sentiments you have (relating to the story of course, or, you know, if you just want to talk)**

 **Goodbye, type you later! :)**


	3. Chapter 2: An epic came to a close

**Chapter 2: An epic came to a close**

 **It was no apocalypse** , no Ragnarök, no Armageddon, no Judgment Day –though it surely felt like it- no doomsday and no kingdom come, but Percy felt like the world was about to end. He searched his friends' faces but the newly-made gods were averting theirs, unable to cope with his desperate pleading look. He turned to Thalia, but her gaze was fixed on her old friend, something akin to pity in her eyes. She was the one who understood how painful it was to lose a love. When he couldn't stand her piercing blue eyes, he slowly turned to Nico, who looked up sharply at him, disbelief and the faintest hint of disgust etched on his features. Percy turned his gaze to the polished floor, his cheeks heating up in embarrassment and hurt. Nico had even more reason to hate him now, and it pained him to watch that look directed at him, especially from someone that meant that much to him.

"What….what have you done?" he asked, his voice small, quivering in its hushed whisper like it was careful not to wake up the unconscious girl he was holding.

"Something that I should've done a long time ago." Athena regarded him with her head held high; exerting her might over a puny creature such as him. "I have erased all of her memories of _you._ " It felt like his world was crumbling all around him as he choked on a stray sob. He looked down at the form in his arms, the girl he'd been through so much with, the girl who'd always been there for him _, his Wise Girl_ that he'd give anything for. She was so close, yet so far away.

"Can I" he croaked. "Can I at least say my goodbyes?" His last words faded into a low whisper but they still carried out to the gods. Zeus regarded him from upon his throne, his cold electric blue gaze indifferent. He slowly nodded and looked around at the other occupants of the room.

"I suppose we could allow that." Athena curtly nodded her consent and, in a flash, Percy was left alone with his unconscious love. He set her down gently, taking her head into his lap and caressing her face, gently tracing her features.

"You know Annabeth, I never expected you to yell at the gods like that. It must've taken a lot of courage to be able to do that, and maybe some recklessness…" he sighed. "What will I do without you? I don't even know my sentence yet and I'm already lost. You've always been, are and forever will be my heart and soul." He brought up a hand to wipe off some stray tears that he just now noticed and sniffled pathetically. "You've always been the strong, level-headed one…" he took a deep, shuddering breath and brought out the ring he'd taken to staring at every day before battle. "You know, I've been meaning to ask you…" he shook his head dejectedly and fingered her golden locks gingerly as if afraid to disturb their peacefulness. "But now it's too late and I'll never have my chance. Well…" he took another deep breath to try and steady himself and gave Annabeth a watery smile. "Annabeth Chase, you are my lifeline, you are the reason I am still alive today, the reason I keep fighting. Because you are worth fighting for and I am not ever going to stop, for you. And you may not remember my words but I love you and I will never forget you. We stood back to back in so many battles I've lost count and we've braved anything this cruel world has thrown at us." He dejectedly shook his head and added in a whisper "We've come so far…together. And I know we're young, I know we should still have time, but I felt like, with the war, I may not ever have had the chance…But then again, it seems that I was right." He trained his gaze on her face, trying to memorize every last feature of his beloved. Percy wasn't stupid and he knew it was probably one of his last chances to do so. He sighed and continued. "We prevailed against all odds, and we'll keep being just as successful as long as we're together. You know, I didn't think I'd make it this time, but you…you are my anchor, time and time again. The Styx, the Cocytus, we got past all that the Underworld threw at us." He took a deep breath as if to gather his conviction. "We'll get past this and while we won't have each other close every step of the way, my heart will always be there for when you need me. And though it's maybe too much to hope, Annabeth Chase, the light of my life, will you marry me?" he asked, his voice cracking, his tears flowing freely down his face despite his best efforts to wipe them away. He gently kissed her forehead and placed the silver ring on her leather necklace next to her father's college ring, the _Seaweed Brain and Wise Girl. As long as we're together_ engraving flashing in the light. He slowly rose up and gave Zeus a mental signal that he was ready before turning to face her once more. "Goodbye, and I love you."

 **It occurred to him that for them, he was no longer** –and he started to doubt ever having been- a _who_ , for them he was a _what_. An obedient animal, a mindless pawn, a replaceable object. In their eyes, he was not a person, and as such, he was denied the very rights of any living being (and was staring to think that, despite their age, they had never even attempted to read the Declaration of Independence, or just took it as some fantasy novel , short, light reading). So as he stood in front of their scrutinizing glares, Percy couldn't be bothered to care anymore. Granted, some of them were focusing their intense stares on him for completely other reasons than just some murderous intent, but he didn't want to have to deal with his father's pained gaze, or his Auntie Hestia's reassuring smile-because not even that could get him out of this mess this time.

"You have all been summoned here to decide the fate of this" Zeus fixed him with a dangerous look "this blood traitor, this disgrace to the demigod legacy, this enemy sympathizer." He spat. Percy could almost feel his dad bristling in his seat, but Poseidon held himself strong, not wanting to make matters worse by interfering. He knew it was his fault this happened to his only mortal son. Of course, Poseidon knew his punishment would come, and sometimes, he could only stare as the repercussions of his actions came to smack him in the face. He felt himself go distant, lost in Sally's beaming grin, and he smiled sadly. If it weren't for his mistakes, for his wrongdoings, how many tragedies could have been avoided in the past, and how many more could be in the future?

But he didn't regret Percy's birth, nor the reprieve Sally had gifted him from Amphitrite's exasperated sneer. No, what he did loathe was the oath that bound him to his words. That was the catch of being a god. He was untouchable, so what better way of punishment than through what he held dear? No broken oath on the Styx remains unpunished, and now the result of his breach would be the one to pay. It wasn't fair, but then again, what was?

"We shall decide…on his death. All in favor of killing Perseus?" Poseidon sighed in defeat, exhaustion and exasperation, searching the faces of his fellow councilmen. He remarked with a smile that both Hades and Hestia were present, and were given a chance to vote. Seven hands rose against his son…now the only hope remaining was that no one abstained, that all who were left would vote for him to live. And vote they did. The remaining 7 gods all vouched for Percy's life. Himself, throwing a furtive glance at his son, whose grateful expression pained him greatly (no child should have to see his own life being debated-and not for the first time), Hades, to whom he'd restored some glory and respect, Hestia, ever the peacemaker (and though she wouldn't admit it, Poseidon knew she had taken a liking to his son-he did give her Hope), Hermes, who smiled apologetically in the sea god's general direction, Apollo, to whom Poseidon smiled gratefully (he was the god of knowledge after all, he knew what was best to do and, even more so, Poseidon had the suspicion that he would have been blame had Percy not been put on trial), Dionysus and even more surprisingly, Hera. A tie. Poseidon felt like smirking in his seething brother's direction.

"Now…" the king of the gods started, somewhat unsure. "Since we can't kill him nor keep him alive as he is, I suggest giving Perseus the choice." Both Percy and Poseidon were eyeing Zeus with the same look of mistrust. When had he cared about a demigod's opinion? He continued, unbothered. "Well, Perseus, what will it be? A swift, painless death…or, the chance at living the remainder of your life as a mortal?" And Poseidon almost jumped from his throne. Seeing his brother's unbothered smirk and the cruelty in his eyes, he unleashed his wrath upon the earth. The world wouldn't miss an island or two.

But this trial wasn't about sibling rivalry, it was about his son. And so he turned to Percy to see him exhausted, close to giving up. _He'll choose death,_ he thought in despair. Maybe he was selfish but this, this was his son.

"Lord Zeus," he started, not in the most respectful manner, and straightened his back. "I'll live." Poseidon could see his gaze darting to where Annabeth had disappeared from and he sighed, almost ashamed of being relieved. He could feel Zeus' triumphant gaze on him. It would have been all too easy to just let the kid have his peace.

"Brother, will you…?" And if it weren't for his son's life, he would have struck his smug-faced brother right where he stood. But he obeyed the wishes of his son and of the council.

He summoned his trident and sent an apologetic smile at his…his former son as he hurled it at the boy's chest. Percy was caught by surprise, with no chance to even scream. Just to open his mouth in a silent shout, in anguish, in agony. The prongs pierced his skin as he dropped to the floor in pain, blood flowing freely. The trident glowed, reclaiming the power of the sea. A part of his soul was ripped from him, never to be returned.

The pain subsided, fading to weak spasms and pulses of hurt, but Percy knew he would never feel whole again. Poseidon could only watch as his…as Perseus tried to gather himself up, weak, wincing, his head hung low, defeated. The trident still glowed in his chest. Percy breathed hard, sweat pouring down his forehead, hair plastered to his face, his whole frame shaking.

The glow dimmed as the magical weapon finished taking what was rightfully Percy's and passed through his body, leaving behind a complete mortal, not worthy of recognition anymore. Sad as it may have been, the Lord of the Seas had known from the very start this was bound to happen in a way or another. He'd tried to distance himself, but his son had to be so damn good at proving the world wrong, so good at tearing down those stupid laws that he'd thought…he'd thought Fate would for just this once, spare his child. But a broken oath on the river Styx would always have its revenge.

His world, the domain of the gods, was treacherous, he knew, and yet his rage was not quelled. They'd used their hero until he could give no more and then they threw him away, like a toddler with his toys, just like that, an epic came to a close. Now there was no son of Poseidon, just a broken mortal with a heroic past, standing before the council of the gods.

Percy heaved and gasped once, snapping his eyes open for everyone to see the wild look, the flashes of pain and betrayal. And Poseidon bid a prayer to whoever was above, looking deep into those eyes that used to be sea green. The now pale grey eyes.

 _May Chaos have mercy upon your soul, my child._

 **Aaaaand, this concludes the third (well, second, really) installment of our story. Hope you stick with me throughout this journey. I know what I want to do, but I'm still figuring out exactly how to do it. So any advice or criticism is greatly appreciated. If you have anything at all to say to me, don't hesitate to leave a message. I would love to get to know you. Also, until I figure out how to do line-breaks (any help would be greatly appreciated), I will be bolding the first part of new scenes so to say.**

 **So for now, see you soon (hopefully), and I'll type ya later! :)**


	4. Chapter 3: To live in Tragedy

**Chapter 3: To live in tragedy**

It felt rather anticlimactic really, to walk down the streets of Olympus like nothing changed, to be greeted by the friendly minor gods, to be on the end of quizzical stares from satyrs. It all felt eerily familiar, yet different. With his godly blood, the gentle hum of Olympus disappeared. He couldn't feel the same wonder anymore, the same silent hymn of myths coming together. He could still see everything around him, he could still appreciate Annabeth's work, but it seemed he truly no longer had any part to play in it. He felt like this would be the hardest to come to terms with.

So he trudged down the winding streets to the elevator opening, alone, the buildings becoming sparser, with nymphs and gods fading behind him.

A hand was on his shoulder, heavy as the sky, and a red feeling bubbled up in his gut.

"Yo, punk" And the fire in Ares' eyes seemed somewhat dimmed. Percy was tempted to just blow them out like candles.

"What could _you_ possibly want with me? Aren't I a mere mortal?"

"Don't try your luck, punk." He barked, taking his hand off Percy's shoulder. "I'm here to do you a favor."

"You? Do _me_ a favor?" Percy deadpanned. "What's the catch?" he barked right back.

"Watch it." Ares sighed. "Look, I hope I won't ever see you again. But I have to admit, you are not a helpless soldier."

"Would you please get to the point? I feel like ol' Zeusie just can't wait to fry me for 'trespassing'."

"Now don't get snarky with me. I'm here to lift the curse, not that you'll really need this with your… condition," he cut himself off. "Expect this to be my only and last help to you." And with that, he was gone, leaving Percy alone again.

He stayed in place for a couple of seconds, dumbfounded, a faint red aura just fading from his skin.

" _What?_ You mean to tell me that _all_ these years? Through all these _battles_? _ARES_!" but no reply came.

{line break}

 _...If you like Pina Coladas, and getting caught in the rain..._

He stepped out of the elevator, handed the key card to the baffled man at the desk and walked out, conscious of the gaze on his back. He needed reassurance, he needed something to ground him. So he put his hand in his pocket and his heart plummeted. _Riptide_. It was gone. And he supposed it made sense. What would he have to do with a godly weapon? Though he couldn't help but long for the comforting weight of his familiar ballpoint pen, he ploughed through the now murkier world, feeling sluggish, drained and gray.

It wasn't just the weather or his mood, Percy realized. His everything seemed at least somewhat less defined, like he was watching a movie with bad resolution, like he'd taken sleeping pills. _You'll get used to it_ , he tried to convince himself and quickened his pace to his apartment.

His mother. He hadn't seen her in a year. Would she…would she still recognize him? Of course she would. Would she kill him for having gone AWOL? Most definitely. And so he took off, sprinting to get himself to feel alive, corporeal, grounded.

An unassuming door and a faint, familiar, smell wafting from behind. All he had to do was knock. But he stood paralyzed. In fear? In shame? He couldn't bring himself to find out. And yet, he couldn't just simply show up and expect nothing to have changed. But then again, if not that, what could he expect? Shouldn't life become safer without his scent? He could actually get to be a brother to his sister without being a danger, he could, for the first time, be a help and not a burden.

So he took a deep breath just as the door opened, with a gasp and the muffled sound of something hitting the floor.

"Sally, is everything alright out there?" It was Paul's voice and his mother's already tearful face that greeted him. He didn't have time for any sort of greeting –and then again, what could he have said- before he was tackled in a bear hug.

"My baby, oh my sweet little baby. You're home, you're here, you're safe. You're here, you're home. You're here, you're here, you're safe." And Percy won't lie, he bawled like a baby. He'd missed her, her touch, her smell, her words, her very presence. He missed anything that wasn't out to get him. But his mother, her he wanted the most.

Paul found them a jumble of limbs and tears and snot, curled on their knees on the doormat.

"Percy?" his voice brought some semblance of reality back into their consciousness and they turned to each other with the same watery smile on both their faces.

"I doubted I'd come out of this one mom." And they laughed, like the morbid thought was some joke they shared.

"Oh Percy, how I've missed you." Just like that, the three of them caught each other in an embrace.

"Do I want to ask what happened to your eyes?" Percy chuckled somewhat drily and rubbed the back of his neck. He did have a lot to explain.

"Scratch that," his mother cut him off before he could even start. "Perseus Jackson, is that _a tattoo_?!"

A lot indeed, it seemed.

{line break}

The chilly air of the evening ruffled his hair and his shirt and his thoughts. He needed out for a moment… Don't get him wrong, it seemed that his mother's apartment was the only part of his entire world that remained the same, no dullness, no grayness, nothing had changed. Maybe that was exactly it. It was suffocating to go back to the only place that would welcome him after everyone got rid of him. It was foolish of him, really, to believe that he had found a place that wouldn't show him the door. It seemed that he was the kind of kid that only a mother would put up with. But then again, everything ended the same for him, with _'pack your bags Percy and go away'_.

"Seems like I'm always to blame." He kicked a pebble and it skidded down the empty park trail, echoing hollowly. And his surroundings seemed to rustle with the force of a hidden being. Turning around, he was met with the grinning, growling maw of a hellhound. (Offhandedly, Percy wandered how he could still see it, and why it would charge him, a scentless mortal.)

It seemed his reputation preceded him. Moving his hand to his pocket, he grinned absentmindedly - _Hello, misplaced aggression –_ only to be met with a gaping absence. Of, course, he didn't have Riptide anymore. Deciding to remember to panic later, Percy took off running, Cujo hot on his trail.

Turning into an alleyway, he grabbed the closest item, a rusty, abandoned, crowbar. Waiting for the dog to turn the corner, he steadied his breath and his grip on the bar. The earth shuddered when the beast came in sight. Percy ran for it, pushing with one foot off the side of the corner building, and jumped. Landing on its back, Percy used the momentum to smash the crowbar into its skull. It went down with a yelp of pain. He jumped off and turned around again, pushing the crowbar through its open maw and up its brain. With a whimper, it dissolved into golden sand, leaving a panting Percy behind. He dropped the rusty crowbar and walked out of the alleyway in a daze.

He needed a let-out after the discussion he'd had with his parents (Paul was more than an honorary father, especially now). And also, he needed to think everything through. Despite his newly 'acquired' mortal status, monsters would still be going after him. Would it be safe to remain home? But then again, if not there, then where could he go? Who would even want him? Wasn't everything a proof he just couldn't fit in?

Sighing, he entered the non-stop store to his right. He still had much to figure out.

{line break}

Rooftops always did the trick to help him sort through his thoughts. Maybe it was the breeze, maybe it was the slight thrill of standing on the edge of a building and of existence, or maybe, no, most definitely, it was the rush of spotting the occasional star, New York being as flashy as it was. That, and being able to make heads or tails of his thoughts in solitude.

But not today, today it was different. He wasn't alone on the random block, no. There was a girl looking at the skyline, her back turned to him, a mask hanging from the cordon tied around her waist, bunching together the bellowing silk dress. She wore leather sandals and a melancholic smile.

Percy was about to turn away and leave her to her musing when she turned, her sharp hazel eyes staring deeply at him, as if in pity, her freckled face a mask of concern. Dark hair blew with the breeze.

"Perseus" and her willowy figure twisted to face him. "I've seen you in my domain one too many times." He couldn't move another inch as she approached him, but he did manage to slip his hand into his pocket and wrap it around the cheap ballpoint pen he bought. The familiar grip calmed him down and his whole posture relaxed.

"My lady…" he trailed off.

"You can call me Mel." She nodded to him and took his hand. "You know, for all the good you've done, tragedy seems to lurk in every step. I would know…I've sung the stories of many heroes, and young man, I do not wish to be the one to spin your tale." He stood speechless, but after all, what could he say? He'd manage to piss off even the gentlest being. "I've come to bid you a warning, for I've taken quite a liking to you. Beware of Zeus, he will not allow you rest. He's felt your disrespect and he wishes greater punishment upon you. But do not despair, he cannot hurt that which he cannot reach." She let go off his hand and started to walk back towards the ledge. "I suggest you give it a little time, and stay away from those he could hurt, at least until his rage has passed." She gave him one last look. "Fare thee well, Perseus Jackson," and just like that, the muse of tragedy leaped off. Startled, Percy ran to the ledge, only to find the uninterrupted sea of cars and the calm blinking of a myriad lights, no sign of Melpomene, no sign but the echo of her words.

And all he knew was that he'd be alone again.

 **As always, any follow, favorite, review and PM is greatly appreciated.**

 **See ya soon and I'll type ya later! :)**


End file.
